Spark the Sun Off
by ObscureWriter
Summary: Drabble. A Saurian father helps his young son discover the full extent of his magical powers.


Disclaimer: Like many fans before me I officially proclaim "I own none of the places,characters, tech etc. in this story. They all belong to the Walt Disney Company." The character Storms and the explanations on Saurian magic and such are based on my own influences, though.

"You have shown great improvement, Prince Fyrezon." a tall robed figure said to a lanky youth clad in armor.

The Prince stood stoically as if he truly commanded the respect he was given. Storms never doled out false praise, yet the Prince felt his lofty status alone should afford him only pretty words.

Fyrezon's grin seemed more likened to a dare than a warm gesture. "May I go now, Master Storms?"

Storms response was a nod then a bow. The arrogant youth left a flippant 'thank you' hanging in the air before teleporting out of the dim room. The older Saurian then absently used his freehand to blow out a display of candles to his side.

His other hand held a staff which was more for effect than practical use. That fact would most likely change within a short stretch of years. Atop the slender piece of wood was the skull of a duck. The macabre trophy had been created in the waning years of a golden age when the Saurian ruled a vast empire. The staff survived down the generations along with the stories of the dark days brought by Drake DuCaine.

The dim sanctuary received it next visitor just moments after its last left. A small figure appeared in the very spot that Prince Fyrezon had vacated. With serious eyes Wraith stared up at the tall Saurian in front of him. To the rest of the palace this adult was the advisor to Lord Tyranno and a teacher of the old ways. To the young boy Storms the additional title of 'father'.

Wordlessly Storms removed a smooth ball shaped object from his robes. Then he tapped his wooden staff on the stone floor. The gestures were understood completely. Wraith stared at the bauble causing it to float with ease. The boy used his hands to guide to object through the air.

The elder Saurian watched his young son with pride. Wraith's mind had gone beyond its few years of life through a combination of personal teachings along with palace life. The boy would have still grown up quickly if Storms and Plague had been forced to hatch their child on the outside. But, the palace was far more secure granted you knew its ways. Because of this blessing Storms could teach a heritage that was quickly being abandoned by most Saurians. Today more of the past was to move forward.

"What are the trine of the dark arts?"

Wraith heard the question and nearly lost focus. He formulated the answer as he put the ball back in his father's hand. "The trine of the dark arts are the fire mages, the ice mages and the shape shifters. We can all use the element of air."

Beyond levitating objects a properly trained Saurian could cloak their entire body in the clear element.

"Correct, Wraith." Storms chuckled. "The warriors could have harness the forgotten element of earth. But their minds refuse to grasp something as pure." Wraith seemed determined not to show the full extent of his delight. Enough still shownthrough to tell what was really going on. Then his hint of expression disappeared as he took in Storms' words.

"Next question, how does each one learn what element they will use?"

The boy answered this question with equal ease. "The element chooses the Saurian."

"Correct, again." Storms dared not elaborate. "Are you ready to see what element chooses you?"

The child nodded. Then his father told him to hold out his hand, close his eyes and listen for the most familiar voice. Wraith eagerly did as he was told. He instantly heard the whispers of the ancestors. Storms told him the elemental voices were different, that there were no words as he knew them. Wraith reached and the ancestors quieted and, yet nothing seemed to happen.

_I want to be just like my father… I want to create fire… Please, I want to … I want… _

Wraith suddenly felt a strange sensation. It was like knowing he had his father's approval. A physical stimulus accompanied the inner feeling. His palm felt warm. The boy slowly opened his eyes to see a flame dancing in his palm.

"Ah, well done, fire mage… Why do you think fire chose you?" Storms finally asked.

The boy reluctantly diverted his attention. "I wanted to be just like you."

"You are more right than you know. The element knows who fits them." Storms began to explain. "Water understands those few Saurians who truly connect with all emotions. Their concentration freezes this element to ice. And the spirit has no form allowing those with a light heart and boundless imagination to take on new appearances."

"What about fire? Why did it choose me?"

"You answered the question yourself. Fire understands those who want something with all their being. Without desire a fire mage is not whole. Know what drives you and fire will always come."

Storms pointed to a set of candles. All of the wicks began to shine except for a large candle in the middle.

"Would you do the honors?"

Wraith looked at his palm to see his first flame had gone out. Once again he held out his hand and called to his element. This time Wraith could see the tiny spark ignite and grow. Confidently he moved to the candles and put his flame on the last unlit wick. Then Wraith stepped back to admire the handy work. With a swell of pride all the flames grew and Storms let out a rare hearty chuckle.

End


End file.
